Talk:Olaf/@comment-5077844-20141108222537/@comment-15244341-20141111031610
This is mostly my opinion from the perspective of how I'd face Olaf as the champions I play/see the most, since I don't really play him top: Jayce mostly because he pokes more than you could ever heal and he can play safe if he wishes, denying Olaf any chance to win lane (since going even is bad, because Jayce outscales Olaf by a lot). You do bring more to a TP gank, though. Ryze because he can rush FH and get Movement Speed Quints and kite Olaf for days. He also outscales Olaf by a load and, again, can play safe. Similar impact on TP ganks. Akali because she cloaks and Olaf has nothing to do against her, screws healing with ignite and basically outscales Olaf way too hard. She usually runs ignite over TP, so she has to roam by moving to a lane, so that's a thing. Irelia is iffy, but I don't think Olaf has the tools to deny her, since she can and will play passive. If she gets a fast Tabi, kiss your chances of killing her goodbye unless she misplays. Again, she outscales Olaf, so Olaf is the one that needs to do something or he will lose. She has similar contribution on TP ganks. Maokai is Maokai. He wont go aggro, but he will poke and farm, TP gank and get his team fed. He is also better tank late game and makes his whole team so much harder for Olaf to kill. He is more useful on TP ganks, but he usually wont get the killl himself, so you are not screwed even if he does while TP is on cooldown. Finally, I'm assuming Ghost/Flash+TP as summoners, which seem appropriate. I could see a point being made for Ignite or Ghost AND Flash, but not picking TP sets your team really back. I'd say the only issue I have with jungle is that Olaf is sort of like Pantheon: he just needs blue to clear early. However, I believe you are giving too little credit to his ganks. He is a powerful flanker and one axe hit is probably a flash, since his damage and chasing are really good. Many champions have a crucial skillshot to land that is sort of hard to hit, and Olaf just delivers that. Xerath comes to mind. He also is the meanest of countergankers, so that is another thing to have in mind. I personally build Golem on him into Mobis and then BotRK. I'd much prefer the old golem, but he can work with this one. Also, I'm guessing you speak of red-red invades or that sort of thing. Not the 5man level 1 fight at which Olaf can certainly do better than most other champions. If the red-red invades are a possibility (Shaco, Lee, Kha and um... probably someone else, but not that many people I can think of) then ward and tell to your laners in advance. I mean, I can't see me invading and manfighting an Olaf, even if his mana should be low. It's like Panth. He clears pretty badly, but no one wants to invade him because manfighting Panth/Olaf is risky as hell. I'll try Olaf top, though. No reason not to. I've grown a bit tired of so much Shyvana and Renek lately. What is your build? Runes/Masteries?